


Riding His Hammer

by redpineapple



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack, Gen, hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just casually, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding His Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

“Look, Lavi’s riding his hammer.” Called Johnny, ever in awe of innocence.

Allen froze momentarily, years with Cross causing him to momentarily misinterpret the statement.

Turning, he saw Lavi soaring through the hollow centre of the Order’s HQ, for no discernible reason.

The redhead’s goofy smile almost too wide for his sharp features as he whooped and waved down at the Science Division, or perhaps at Allen, who the Hell could tell?

Damn, that was one sexy ass.

And Allen had a perfect view.

Sighing, he watched as Lavi reached wherever it was he was going, hopping off the hammer and onto the stone railing. The redhead turned, recalling his innocence and moving off somewhere into the hall.

Huh, the snowy haired boy realised that the hall his elder was in was the one directly outside his quarters.

Busying himself with his task before Lavi had ‘ridden his hammer’, his concentration was short lived.

“Allen, HEY, Allen.”

Lavi was leaning over the railing, and Walker could have been mistaken, taking distance into account, but was that a lascivious grin he saw?

“Get up here.”

This time, it was Allen’s name that Johnny called. 


End file.
